Animal Link
by azloon
Summary: Harry est un fléreur-animagus. Vous ne connaissez pas ? Ces mignons félins ressemblent à des chats et souvent lié à un humain ! Et si cet humain était Draco Malfoy ?
1. Un fléreur pas comme les autres

_Disclamer :_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling et l'idée vient de moi et de ma grande soeur.

_Pairing :_ HP/DM

_Rating :_ M

_Résumé :_ Harry est un fléreur-animagus. Vous ne connaissez pas ? Ces mignons félins ressemblent à des chats et souvent lié à un humain ! Et si cet humain était Draco Malfoy ?

_Mot de l'auteur :_ Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction, qui j'espère vous plaira. ^^

_Indication :_ Les pensées sont présentés comme ceci _«...»_

**Enjoys**

* * *

**Animal Link**

**Chapitre 1 : Un fléreur pas comme les autres**

_Ou comment être le plus adorable et le plus dangereux des chats..._

Harry regardait le professeur Mcgonagall et la suivit dans son changement de forme. Plusieurs mois étaient passés et pour la guerre il avait décidé de devenir un animagus pour pouvoir disparaître rapidement à la vue de tous en cas de problème. Sa vie était précieuse, on le lui avait assez apprit, jusqu'au dernier moment, il devait être à l'abri des moindres problèmes possibles. Ainsi il avait commencé les entrainements avec le seul professeur compétant pouvant lui apprendre cela.

Mcgonagall l'avait interrogé tout d'abord sur ses envies. Car un animagus apparaissait si l'envie du animagi était assez puissant pour le créer. Son apparence dépend de l'envie de l'animagi encore une fois. Ainsi, un animagi souhaitant se fondre dans le décor avait plus de chance de devenir un caméléon qu'un gros ours brun.

Ainsi la vieille et honorable femme s'était assis en face de lui, sur un fauteuil confortable, dans le salon de ses appartements professorales. Elle porta une tasse de thé à ses lèvres, son regard intelligent plongé dans celui déterminé du gryffondor.

- Vous êtes un jeune homme fort intelligent Monsieur Potter. Vous avez beaucoup de détermination et j'ignore si cela sera nécessaire pour que vous réussissiez à devenir un animagi. Contrôler un animal est difficile. Car il faut apprivoiser l'animal dont vous allez prendre forme. Il fera partit de vous. Certains animaux sont plus ou moins magiques et on plus ou moins de pouvoirs naturellement et votre magie est donc changé en fonction de l'animal. Mais cela arrive très peu souvent, il faut avoir énormément de potentiel magique.

La vieille femme eut un sourire espiègle avant de déposer avec douceur sa tasse, touiller le contenu et boire un gorgée. Elle prenait son temps pour parler, voulant ignorer que derrière ces portes la terreur régnait. Que des vies s'achevaient trop tôt, tout était devenu chaotique et le moment était malheureusement à l'attente, encore.

- Je ne doute pas que vous pourriez devenir un animal étonnant et qu'aucun sorcier n'a encore prit la forme. Vous êtes un grand sorcier Harry et pas seulement grâce aux pouvoirs que Voldemort vous à accidentellement donné.

Le professeur Mcgonagall avait du mal à dire le nom de Voldemort, parfois elle le mentionnait comme celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom mais il était plus fréquent qu'elle l'appelle Voldemort depuis la mort du directeur de Poudlard.

Harry avait une confiance aveugle envers le professeur de métamorphose qui était depuis peu la directrice de l'école de sorcellerie. Il lui donnerait sa vie comme il la donnera aux autres dehors.

- Bien, je peux vous interroger maintenant ?

Harry opina et les questions s'enchaînèrent.

- Qu'elle est votre sentiment face à cette transformation ?

- J'ai assez peur de ne pas réussir, mais je suis déterminé à essayer.

- Je ne vous blâmerais nullement si vous échouez, beaucoup l'on fait avant vous, le rassura t-elle.

Mcgonagall resservit Harry et elle-même en thé avant de continuer son interrogatoire.

- La taille et la nature de l'animal dépend de votre plus grande envie, qu'elle en est t'elle ?

- Je désire être discret, avoir une forme qui passe inaperçu, qui se font dans la masse.

- Ainsi il serait préférable un petit animal commun aux autres. Pas de dragon pour vous.

Harry comprit la manifestation de l'humour chez le professeur et il rit alors que la directrice gloussait discrètement.

Ainsi l'entrainement commença et Harry s'efforçait à essayer de trouver l'animal qui lui correspondait le plus. C'est au bout d'un mois qu'il arriva à trouver la piste qu'il devait emprunter. Il suivait comme un chemin sinueux dans son esprit et avec l'entrainement il arriva à trouver les bons chemins. Il rejoignit une prairie intérieur et vit allongé sur l'herbe comme une panthère. En plus petit, en plus touffu, cela ressemblait à un chat, cela était sauvage et seul sa couleur faisait penser aux panthères. Noir et les yeux émeraudes, un fléreur magnifique se tenait devant lui. Il arrêta de jouer avec l'herbe pour s'approcher de lui et lui réclamer des caresses et c'est à cette instant qu'il la vit, la fine cicatrice cacher par les poils ébènes.

- Vous l'avez trouvé et c'est le plus curieux des animaux ! Merlin, vous ne ferez donc jamais comme les autres ?

Harry avait ouvert les yeux et voyait le professeur Mcgonagall de très bas. Il regarda ses mains et vit qu'elles s'étaient métamorphosés en pattes noires. Il ouvrit de grand yeux alors que le professeur Mcgonagall le rejoignait sous la forme d'animagus.

- Un fléreur, incroyable.

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix de Minerva dans son esprit. Il comprit l'évènement quand le professeur lui rappela ses cours de créatures magiques sur le sujet.

- Un fléreur communique par télépathie avec son lié humain et tout les autres fléreurs. Il semblerait qu'il peut aussi le faire avec les autres félins, j'ignore pour les autres animaux. Maintenant, je vais vous apprendre à vous retransformez en humain. Ne soyez pas effrayé d'avoir perdu vos vêtements pendant la manipulation, cela arrive toujours au début, il faut énormément de travail pour que les vêtements soient sur vous à la transformation humaine.

Harry avait opiner et il avait apprit à se rechanger en humain.

Ce don d'animagus le sauva pendant la guerre. Alors qu'on l'avait repéré, il s'était changé, sa fourrure l'aidant à se fondre dans la nuit. Il avait marché doucement et silencieusement jusqu'au serpent qu'il devait tuer. Il se rechangea en humain et abattra le serpent avant de se tourner vers le seigneur noir qui était fou d'avoir perdu son dernier horcruxe.

La baguette pointé vers lui celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait hurlé et juste avant que le sort de la mort ne le touche, Harry perdit de sa taille avant de se retrouver derrière Voldemort et d'abattre l'épée de Gryffondor et de transpercer la poitrine du sorcier de sa lame.

Depuis ce jour où il avait libéré le monde de l'horrible mage noir, sauvant des vies, en sacrifiant énormément aussi, mais le monde en était enfin débarrassé. Et depuis, il inspirait à la paix alors qu'il effectuait sa septième année à Poudlard. Il était très proche de la directrice avec qui il se baladait souvent sous sa forme d'animagus dans les couloirs de l'école.

- On va où aujourd'hui ?

Le chat tigré s'assit sur son postérieur avant de se lécher une patte pour soulager la blessure qu'il venait tout juste de s'affliger.

- Allons dans le parc si vous le souhaitez Monsieur Potter.

Harry opina suivant gaiement le chat, sautillant, heureux. Il se sentait libre en fléreur. Il s'agita, sa fourure bougeant à l'air frais du dehors. Il commençait à faire froid en ce mois de novembre.

- Ne vous agitez pas ainsi Harry ! s'exclama Mcgonagall

Harry haussa ses épaules et courut jusqu'au lac, passant devant Minerva qui se dégourdit les pattes en le suivant, le surveillant. Les deux félins se figèrent en voyant une forme allongé sur l'herbe fraiche, des cheveux presque blancs tombant sur un visage de couleur perle, éclairé par la lune.

Harry s'approcha doucement de l'homme qu'il reconnut comme Draco Malfoy. Il s'assit face à lui, se léchant ses coussinets avant de laisser ses yeux émeraudes parcourir le visage du jeune homme. Curieusement, endormit, le jeune homme était incroyablement beau.

La directrice de l'école de sorcellerie vit avec stupeur une lumière doré sortir de la gueule entrouverte du fléreur qu'était son élève avant que la lumière ne vole dans le ciel pour atterrir sur le blond Serpentard qui ne bougea pas, profondément endormit. Mcgonagall ouvrit sa bouche stupéfaite avant de reprendre forme humaine, suivit par Harry qui ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé.

- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? hurla presque le jeune Gryffondor qui réveilla alors le Serpentard. D'où venait cette lumière doré ?

- De vous Monsieur Potter et ...

- On peut pas dormir tranquille dans cette école de fou ? interrogea Draco de mauvaise humeur avant de croiser le regard de son ennemi. Tiens, encore le bouffon !

Harry fusilla Draco du regard, le trouvant incroyablement laid avec cette expression de haine sur le visage, oubliant que quelques instants plus tard, il l'avait trouvé magnifique.

Harry et Draco partirent dans une ribambelle d'insultes avant que la Directrice leur appose un sort de mutisme et qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

- Bien, le silence revenu, je peux enfin vous expliquer les évènements. Monsieur Potter ici présent est un animagus fléreur, Monsieur Malfoy vous devez savoir que cela n'était encore jamais arrivé. Vous devez aussi connaître la nature des fléreurs et le faites qu'ils peuvent se lier avec des humains.

Harry commençait à comprendre le phénomène. Il n'avait encore jamais croisé Draco sous sa forme de fléreur, ce qui fait qu'il ne s'était pas lié à lui avant et ...

- Monsieur Potter est donc lié à vous Monsieur Malfoy et j'ignore comment le lien fonctionne puisque un lien fléreur-animagus et humain n'existait pas avant vous. Mais vous devriez sentir des effets plus tard. Sachez qu'un humain et un fléreur basique sont très proche et peuvent partager leur pensées. Mademoiselle Granger a un chat mi-fléreur, mi-chat, vous pouvez lui demander si elle a un quelconque particulier avec son chat.

Harry ouvrit la bouche stupidement et ouvrit son esprit pour voir si il avait oui ou non un lien psychique avec le blond.

« Cette pauvre Mcgo a trop vieillit, elle a perdu les pédales, la pauvre, elle débloque totalement ! »

_« Sale blond péroxydé, ferme là. Je suis certain que tout est de ta faute ! »_

Draco se tourna vers Harry et se jeta sur lui alors que Minerva allait lever le sort de mutisme. Elle les stupéfixa avant de les emmener tout les deux à leur dortoir après les avoir largement sermonné.

* * *

_Azloon : Je suis fier._

_Draco : Moi aussi._

_Harry tapant la tête de Draco : Et là, je suis encore plus fier que vous deux après l'avoir frappé celui-là !_


	2. Premiers contacts

_Disclamer :_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling et l'idée vient de moi et de ma grande soeur.

_Pairing :_ HP/DM

_Rating :_ M

_Résumé :_ Harry est un fléreur-animagus. Vous ne connaissez pas ? Ces mignons félins ressemblent à des chats et souvent lié à un humain ! Et si cet humain était Draco Malfoy ?

_Indication :_ Les pensées (conversations télépathique) entre _«...»_

**RAR :**

_Kaylee :_** Première revieweuse, alors ... un grand honneur pour toi ! ^^ Je te dédicace cette suite. ^^**** J'espère qu'elle te plaira. J'espère que cette suite est arrivé assez rapidement. :) J'ai eu l'inspiration de l'écrire alors la voilà. ;) Je suis heureux en tout cas que tu suive cette fiction après avoir suivit**_ Faded Rose_** cela prouve que tu aimes mon écriture ou tout du moins mes idées. Merci !**

___Ano Nym :_ **Je suis fan de ton pseudo ^^. Non, en faite je voulais te remercier d'avoir accordé de ton temps pour le début de ma fiction (cette suite est plus longue ^^). Tu as tout à fait raison, on ne peut vraiment donner un vrai commentaire sur un seul chapitre. Lorsqu'il y en a quatre ou cinq, je pense qu'on peut s'accorder à dire si la fiction aura un avenir. Mais un seul est vraiment difficile. Même quatre ou cinq chapitres en faite ! Souvent on trouve l'idée bien, original et on est déçu. Ou une idée passable car souvent utilisé et finalement on est totalement emporté et cela est génial. Seul l'avenir me dira si tu n'as pas été déçu(e).**

_Merci tout le monde ! Je tiens à vous dire que je poste selon mon inspiration (et que je vais partir en vacances à peut près 10 jours à partir de vendredi alors ...) et que donc je posterais quand je le pourrais et quand mon inspiration s'accordera à coopérer. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui aime abandonner les fictions, je trouve même cela horriblement dommage de le faire._

_Alors,_

_Enjoys !_

_

* * *

_

**Animal Link**

**Chapitre 2 : Premiers contacts**

_Ou comment regretter d'être un Gryffondor qui fonce tête baissé..._

Harry se réveilla de mauvaise humeur, un sentiment inconnu lui grouillant le ventre. Il s'allongea sur le dos avant de sauter sur ses jambes, titubant légèrement, avant de réveiller son meilleur ami qui lui asséna un coup de poing en s'étirant. Une main à son nez douloureux, Harry fulminait. On aurait pût voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles sous le coup de la colère, mais seulement toutes les vitres près de lui tramblaient dangereusement.

Des premières années partirent en courant se cacher en voyant l'état du sauveur de l'humanité. Les autres années pensèrent que le Survivant était bien plus effrayant en cet instant que le Mage Noir en personne. Ron, lui, attrapa son meilleur ami par le coude, essayant de le rendre joyeux en parlant de leur passion commune, le Quidditch ! Mais même ce sujet ne réussit pas à enlever la mauvaise humeur du sorcier qui s'était tout de même un peu calmé.

Alors, Hermione Granger arriva et le visage de Harry se décontracta alors qu'il lui posa une question qui pourrait soit sauver la vie de l'humanité, soit la détruire.

- Hermione ! Connais tu la relation d'un animagi fléreur et d'un humain ?

Harry laissa son espoir transparaître à travers ses yeux alors qu'il mourrait d'envie que la jeune femme lui réponde affirmativement. Car si elle n'en connaissait pas, il était perdu. Si son encyclopédie humaine ignorait tout sur la question, il ne lui restait plus que la mort. Quoique le lien avec Malfoy devait être moins important qu'envers un fléreur et un humain. Et ce n'était qu'un lien amical, n'est ce pas ?

- J'ai cherché dans des bouquins le lien fléreur humain à cause de Pattenrond et j'ai trouvé des choses forts intéressantes qui pourrait t'intéresser. Mais je n'ai jamais rencontré de lien animagi fléreur et humain car tu es le premier à t'être trouvé fléreur. Ou tu es le seul à en avoir fait part. Les fléreurs ont un lien amical très fort envers leur maître. Ils peuvent communiquer par la pensée et on une très grande fidélité envers eux. Il est même connu qu'ils sont liés de manière à ce que le fléreur puisse retrouver son maître, des pays les séparant. Il y a aussi un lien physique. Pas de relation, évidemment ! Mais le fléreur ressent une absence lorsque son maître n'est pas près de lui, et réciproquement. Mais puisque tu es un humain à la base, il se peut que le lien soit transformé en quelque sorte. Il est connu que des animagis se trouvant changé en animaux magiques ayant des liens avec des maîtres, se retrouvent liés sentimentalement. Bien entendu, cela est très rare ! Et ce n'est peut-être pas le cas avec toi. Ces animaux magiques sont liés avec les humains d'une autre manière que les fléreurs, il se peut donc que le lien résultant entre un animagi fléreur et un humain soit totalement différent. Harry, est tu potentiellement lié avec quelqu'un ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche, sonné par le monologue de son amie, avant d'opiner. Il avait tout enregistrer et cela lui donnait un horrible mal de crâne. « Mais le fléreur ressent une absence lorsque son maître n'est pas près de lui, et réciproquement. » Harry se demanda si il ressentait un sentiment de manque. Il chercha au plus profond de lui même et le vit, ce curieux sentiment. Mais il ignorait si cela était bien en relation avec le péroxydé.

- Je ... cela s'est passé hier.

Et Harry raconta à ses deux meilleurs amis ce qui s'était passé avec le fils Malfoy. La dispute et les pensées qu'il pouvait partager si il le souhaitait. Le fléreur pouvait fermer la porte des pensées alors que le maître ne pouvait le faire. Ainsi, à la demande de Ron, Harry laissa les pensées d'un Draco à peine réveillé et de mauvaise humeur aussi, lui pénétrer le cerveau.

_« Blaise à tord ! Non ! Je refuse que cela s'avère authentique. Et si Père l'apprenait ? Il me déshériterait ! Et que ferais-je sans argent ? Je deviendrais comme Weasmoche ? Je vais être un Sang Pur fauché, mourant lamentablement sur la route ! Je ne veux pas être obligé de faire les trottoirs ! Je veux pas être pauvre. Si je suis pauvre, je change de nom, il ne faut en aucun cas tâcher le nom des Malfoy. Mais si j'étais un gigolo, j'aurais beaucoup trop de boulot, mon corps est magnifique, je suis désirable à souhait ! »_

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, légèrement énervé en entendant le blond insulté le rouquin qu'était son meilleur ami, avant de pouffer en entendant à quel point il pouvait être narcissique. Une chose qui ne changerait décidément jamais.

- Qu'est ce qui a Harry ? demanda Ron, voulant rire avec son ami.

- Malfoy est certain qu'il aurait beaucoup trop de boulot si il était gigolo car son corps est bien plus désirable que ceux du monde entier.

Ronald Weasley eut un sourire avant de taper le dos d'Harry et de lui dire, en riant :

- On va pouvoir se servir de ses pensées contre lui ! Ce lien est fantastique !

Harry se crispa et ferma ses pensées au blond platine avant de fusiller son meilleur ami du regard qui comprit qu'il avait encore dit une ânerie plus grosse que son estomac.

- Je t'interdis de seulement pensées à utiliser mon lien avec Malfoy à des fin personnels.

Le rouquin ouvrit la bouche stupidement pour demander la raison de tout ceci mais Hermione le dissuada de tout commentaire d'une oeillade. Ainsi, ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle où Harry se figea en tournant son regard vers la table des Serpentards où Draco avait arrêté de manger, tournant son regard de métal sur lui.

- Harry, souffla Hermione en lui tirant le bras, viens !

Le jeune homme fit demi-tour avant de se cacher derrière une armure, près de la Grande Salle et de changer de forme. Il attendit qu'un élève sorte ou entre dans la Grande Salle pour passer et rejoindre la table des Serpentards sous les regards surpris des élèves et leurs murmures. Il s'approcha de Draco, sauta sur ses genoux avant de manger dans son assiette. Il ouvrit son esprit à lui avant de lui dire :

_« J'ai sentis ce que tu as ressentis toi aussi. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix, alors tu acceptes et tu me donnes à manger.»_

_« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Potty ! »_

_« Mais oui Monsieur j'aurais une super carrière en faisant les trottoirs grâce à mon superbe corps.»_

Draco fusilla le fléreur du regard alors que ses voisins semblaient en admiration face à l'animal aux poils touffus qui lapait le lait que le blond avait déposé devant lui. Pansy fut la première à démontrer son admiration pour le curieux chat qu'elle avait reconnu comme un fléreur. Elle posa sa main sur le sommet du crâne et la descendit jusqu'au bas du dos, faisant échapper des ronronnements de la part d'un Harry stupéfait de ses propres réactions.

- Il est trop mignon Dray ! Où l'a tu eu ? C'est bien ton animal, hein ? Il a l'air attaché à toi ! C'est un fléreur alors ... tu es lié à ce petit ange ? C'est quoi son nom ? Depuis combien ...

Blaise sauva Draco qui était assiégé de questions.

- Dray l'a eu que très récemment et je ne pensais pas que ce fléreur serait aussi démonstratif. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est adorable !

Le métisse porta une main jusqu'au fléreur qui accepta les caresses en ronronnant adorablement. Il fit mine de mordiller les mains du jeune homme pour la forme, ne voulant pas faire croire qu'il se laissait faire, mais les caresses étaient tout bonnement agréable.

_« Petit Potty ronronne ? Que c'est touchant ! »_

_« La ferme le péroxydé.»_

Draco eut un sourire mauvais avant de porter une main sur Harry et de caresser sa fourure. Partant du sommet de son crâne jusqu'au bas du dos, ressentant un profond sentiment de bien être au même moment que Harry. Un son étrange sortit de façon syncronisé des gorges du Serpentard et du Gryffondor, faisant sursauté et écarquiller les yeux des Serpentards autour d'eux. Depuis combien de temps leur prince ronronnait-il ? Seul Blaise qui était au courant de toute l'histoire eut un sourire tendre avant de demander à Draco de prendre le fléreur et d'aller à son dortoir de préfet-en-chef avec lui.

Harry ne put se soustraire aux mains du blond et atterris plus vite qu'il ne l'avait pensé dans la chambre du blond qui le mit sur le lit avec lui. Blaise, lui, était debout face à eux, interrogeant les deux du regard.

- Potter, tu ne pourrais pas te retransformer ? l'interrogea le métisse.

_« J'ai peur d'avoir un raté et de me retrouver nu. Avec Mcgo j'arrive à maîtriser le truc car elle m'aide dans la transformation mais sans elle ... je suis souvent nu.»_

- Il a pas envie de se retrouver nu, il maitrise pas la transformation, en gros c'est un putain de débutant, traduisa Draco à son meilleur ami se récoltant pour la peine une griffure sur la main.

Blaise sourit avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, ce n'est pas important si tu te retrouves nu. Où sont tes vêtements ?

_« Derrière une armure à côté de la Grande Salle. Je peux pas faire de sortilège d'attraction sous cette forme.»_

- Cet abrutit les a laissé derrière une armure près de la Grande salle et bien évidemment il ne peut pas faire d' « Accio » sous sa forme de fléreur.

Harry grogna en fusillant Draco du regard.

_« Fais gaffe à tes traductions toi ! »_

_« Je suis censé avoir peur d'un vilain petit chat ? »_

Harry envoya au diable la possibilité qu'il se retrouve nu et se changea en humain avant de sauter sur Draco, essayant de l'étrangler. Malheureusement pour lui, le blond avait pensée au faite que le fléreur n'était autre qu'un sale Gryffondor qui fonçait tête baissé, ainsi il lui asséna un coup dans le service trois pièces qui n'avait même pas la protection de vêtements pour atténuer la douleur. Ainsi, on put voir dans la chambre de Draco Malfoy, un Harry Potter nu se tenant les parties intimes, une voix étranglé sortant de sa gorge :

- Bâtard !

* * *

_Harry qui pleure : J'ai plus d'appareil génitaaaaaaaaleuh !_

_Draco : Mais si ! Faut seulement bien s'en occuper pour qu'elle reprenne vie. Si tu veux je peux te faire pleins de bisous magiques sur tes bobos.*sourire pervers*_

_Harry innocent : Vraiment ?_

_Azloon : Vous saurez au prochain chapitre si Draco à vraiment fait des bisous magiques à Ry'.  
_


	3. Désir, jalousie et questionnements

_Disclamer :_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling et l'idée vient de moi et de ma grande soeur.

_Pairing :_ HP/DM

_Rating :_ M

_Résumé :_ Harry est un fléreur-animagus. Vous ne connaissez pas ? Ces mignons félins ressemblent à des chats et souvent lié à un humain ! Et si cet humain était Draco Malfoy ?

_Indication :_ Les pensées (conversations télépathique) entre _«...»_

**RAR**_  
_

_Ugo23 : _**Hey, merci, ça me fait plaisir. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. :) J'écrirais une autre suite demain (si je peux) sinon pas avant mercredi (et si j'ai pas le temps en trois jours :S) pas avant dimanche dans 3 semaines ! -' Mais normalement j'ai le temps ! XD**

_Ano Nym :_ **J'ai trop aimé écrire le chapitre 2. ^^ Pauvre Ryry quand même ! :S (connais la sensation de se recevoir un coup à cet endroit :S) Je t'aurais longtemps dans mes comm's ? Tant mieux ! :D Je ne suis pas contre du tout ! ;) Pas de béco ? Sinon c'est trop rapide, tu as raison. :) Bah voilà la suite !**

_li-san :_ **J'ai reçu beaucoup de review en disant que le chapitre deux était drôle. Cela ma fait plaisir ! ;) Merci. Bah voilà la suite qui n'a finalement pas trop tardé. :)**

_kaylee :_ **Tu trouvais ça rapide ? (je sens que tu vas me tuer alors :S) J'espère que cette suite assez rapidement posté te plaira. Je ferais remarqué qu'elles sont de plus en plus grandes. :)**

_Merci tout le monde ! Cela fait plaisir. :) Bon vous pouvez voir sur ma RAR à ugo23 mon petit problème prochain au niveau postage. XD J'espère que cela vous plait ! Kiss._

_

* * *

_

**Animal Link**

**Chapitre 3 : Désir, jalousie et questionnements**

_Ou comment haïr Mini-Draco et écouter les voix de la sagesse ..._

Une semaine était passé et Harry avait découvert à ses dépends qu'il devait un minimum être avec le Serpentard. Ainsi, si il voulait pouvoir ne pas être à le coller pendant les heures de cours, il devait malheureusement dormir avec lui et passer quelques heures de pose avec lui sous forme de fléreur. Il avait apprit aussi que les caresses de Draco lui été indispensable. Ils avaient pu tenir trois jours puis Harry avait rampé jusqu'à Draco sous forme de fléreur, les oreilles baissés. Pansy lui sauta dessus pour lui gratter la tête sous le regard assassin du blond qui l'emmena dans sa chambre pour le caresser, ronronnant de façon synchronisé à Harry qui s'endormit sur les draps du Serpentard qui resta éveillé seulement grâce à l'arriver de son meilleur ami dans la pièce.

La directrice était venu pour faire un résumé de leur premières journées et leur dire que Hermione fera un livre sur leur lien avec leur feu vert pour aider les générations futurs si un tel lien venait à réapparaître. Draco avait refusé et c'est un Harry qui le harcela dans ses pensées chaque heures de la journée qui le persuada d'accepter. Ainsi la jeune femme leur demandait quotidiennement comment se passait leur journée. Ron, lui, détendait Harry et l'occupait pendant ses heures de libertés sans le blond. Il l'occupait comme Blaise le faisait avec le Serpentard pour les empêcher de rejoindre l'autre.

Le lien s'était fait plus présent, les jours passant. Ils avaient l'envie et même le besoin de se rejoindre alors que leur cerveau leur dictait de résister. Et pourtant, alors que Blaise et Ron était retenu avec Hermione part Severus Snape, les deux liés se rejoignirent, s'auto-insultant mentalement.

Draco et Harry allèrent rapidement jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande où ils virent la Salle prendre le décor de la chambre du Serpentard qui était devenu depuis peu celle de Harry. Le brun allait pour se changer en fléreur quand Draco l'en empêcha. Ils se couchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, se regardant dans les yeux, hésitants.

- J'aimerais tester quelque chose.

Harry regarda le blond sans comprendre et vit la main pâle du jeune homme passer sous son tee-shirt pour caresser son dos. Les deux jeunes hommes soupirèrent de pur plaisir. Draco continua tout en soufflant au Gryffondor :

- Je te hais.

Harry se cala sur le lit pour que la main du blond puisse mieux voyager dans son dos, soupirant de bien être, se collant plus près de Draco, répondant en un murmure :

- Moi aussi.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent, leur lien rassuré.

Hermione trouva les jeunes hommes, Harry sous forme de fléreur, dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'approcha de la table des Serpents s'attirant mille et un regards noirs avant quelle ne prenne l'animal qu'était son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

- Malfoy, je te prends ton fléreur, c'est pour le cour d...

- Lâche Granger ! Il est à moi !

Comme un grognement sortit de la gorge du blond qui fusillait la meilleure amie de Harry. Il refusait que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne porte le fléreur. Il résistait déjà à couper toutes les mains qui voulait sans arrêt caresser la fourrure de l'animal, mais le prendre dans ses bras, cela était trop !

_« C'est ma meilleure amie Malfoy ! »_

Draco fusilla le fléreur du regard avant de se lever et d'aller chercher un Serdaigle plutôt bien fait de sa personne et d'annoncer à Blaise, alors qu'Harry était toujours dans les bras d'Hermione, près d'eux, qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé car il serait occupé pendant leurs heures de trou.

Les yeux du fléreur s'écarquillèrent alors que son coeur était brisé. Il laissa Hermione le guider jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondors et il se changea en humain, cachant sa nudité sous les couvertures. La jeune femme vit l'expression triste sur le visage de son meilleur ami et elle voulut lui donner une explication face aux sentiments qui devaient s'en prendre à Harry.

- Un fléreur est très jaloux lorsqu'on s'approche de son maître car il en est très fidèle. Même si tu ne voudras surement pas l'entendre, un lien fléreur-humain s'apparente aux âmes sœurs. Bien évidemment comme le fléreur est animal, c'est un âme sœur amical, si tu veux. J'avance donc une théorie sur votre lien. Et je pense qu'elle s'avère juste. Le lien des fléreurs animaux et humains est bloqué par leur nature différente transformant cela en amitié mais comme tu as la même nature que Malfoy ... Je suppose que le lien n'est pas transformé en amitié mais qu'il reste un lien sentimental soit un lien amoureux. Tu te sens trahis par les gestes de Malfoy ?

Harry leva son regard flou, des larmes s'échappant de ses orbites, coulant sur ses joues rosit. Oui, il se sentait trahis et pourtant il ne se sentait pas amoureux du blond. Après tout qu'était-ce l'amour ? Il ne comprenait que l'amour amical, il connaissait le désir, mais l'amour, le vrai, il n'en savait rien. Pouvait-il être amoureux du blond ? Il ne le pensait pas, il espérait que non.

- Je ... je me sens trahis mais ... je ne suis pas ... je ne l'aime pas. C'est quelqu'un d'horrible. Il est agréable seulement dans les instants où ses yeux sont fermés et qu'aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Il est agréable quand il dort, quand il ne m'insulte plus.

- Les fléreurs reçoivent le lien plus fort et plus rapidement que les maîtres. Je pense que tu pourras l'aimer bien plus rapidement que lui. Votre lien existe en accéléré car les fléreurs n'ont pas la longévité humaine. Tout doit se passer rapidement si tu souhaites vivre le reste de ta vie avec quelqu'un que tu apprécies. Les fléreurs mettent quelques semaines à avoir leur lien stable pour passer le reste de leur vie, soit quelque années, avec leur maître, en harmonie. Mais malheureusement, c'est le maître qui est le plus difficile à lier. Ces humains !

Harry rit suivit de Hermione qui le prit dans ses bras en faisant attention de ne pas le dépouiller des couvertures qui cachait sa nudité. Le brun, rassuré se calma. Puis il prit la décision de partager ses pensées avec le blond. Juste pour savoir. Juste pour souffrir encore un peu, peut-être.

_« Pane ! Une putain de pane ! Cela ne m'est jamais arrivé. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à ressentir de désir pour ce mec, merde ! En plus c'est un excellent coup. Et merde ! Mini-Draco, lève toi immédiatement ! Salopard, sale traitre, pourquoi tu deviens un grand garçon quand il est l ... quand il faut pas et quand je te le demande tu veux pas ! Je te hais mini-Draco ! »_

Harry eut un sourire alors qu'il entendait Draco dire au Serdaigle qu'il était un incompétent et qu'il pouvait sortir de sa chambre. Les pensées du blond étaient tout à fait Serpentarde :

_« Oui rejette la faute sur l'autre glandu. C'est juste parce que tu es un incompétent que tu dégages, hey ouais ! Ce n'est pas la faute de mini-Draco, c'est de la tienne. Tu es non-désirable, c'est con hein ? Tu as la larme à l'œil ? Dommage, bon déguerpis de ma chambre.»_

Harry serra Hermione dans ses bras, heureux que son maître n'est pas couché avec un autre. Son maître ? Coucher avec un autre ? Harry sursauta et tomba du lit, rattrapant les couvertures du mieux qu'il pouvait pour cacher son corps. Il allait avoir des bleus si ça continuait !

- Harry ? Tout va bien ?

- Non. Je viens de penser que Malfoy-le-blond-péroxydé-au-Q.I-avoisinant-les-zéro était mon maître ! Et le pire c'est que j'ai pensé qu'il n'avait pas à coucher avec un autre. Un autre ! Comme si ...

Harry se tu avant de mettre son visage contre le sol et de taper son front contre le parquet. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa vie continuait à changer sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir. Ainsi, il ne pourrait jamais faire comme les autres ? Il était un animagi à l'animagus rare, il était lié à Malfoy-je-prend-la-grosse-tête-car-je-suis-le-mec-le-plus-beau-de-la-Terre ! Et maintenant il le prenait comme son maître, comme un amant qui n'avait pas à aller voir ailleurs, car lui était là.

- Harry, calme toi ! J'ai l'impression que le lien n'est pas très stable. Quand tu es en fléreur ou que tu l'étais quelques minutes avant, tu réagis comme l'animal. Tu appelles Malfoy maître et tu penses qu'il t'appartient. Alors que dès que le statut humain bat en côté animal, tu repenses que Malfoy est un abrutit fini, fils de Mangemort qui devrait s'étouffer avec sa salive. Je pense que tu pourras travailler cela avec la directrice, c'est peut-être parce que tu es trop souvent sous ta forme d'animagus. Fais une pose. Tu es pratiquement la moitié de la journée en fléreur ! Prends du recule, je pense que c'est cela qui accélère le lien aussi. Comme il est encore instable tu es perdu et tu risques de faire des conneries.

- C'est à cet instant que je maudis plus encore Malfoy. Lui, il à la belle vie ! Tu as raison, je vais prendre un peu de recule avec mon animagus.

~ Du côté de Draco Malfoy ~

Draco n'avait vraiment pas apprécié le faite qu'Hermione Granger ait toucher son fléreur. Puis la voix d'Harry dans son crâne l'avait énervé contre lui-même. Ce fléreur n'était pas le sien. C'était Harry-je-suis-le-sauveur-de-l'humanité-et-pourtant-je-suis-incapable-de-me-coiffer-correctement-Potter et non son compagnon. Il avait alors voulut quelque chose de stupide. Rendre jaloux Potter. Lui montrer à quel point tout ceci était horrible !

Il se leva prit sous son bras Jofrey MacFelling, un Serdaigle avec lequel il avait eu d'inombrable relation et annonça à la table des Serpents de ne pas le déranger, Jofrey roucoulant à son bras. Il aimait les bruns et il l'était, c'était un beau jeune homme qui écartait les cuisses facilement, s'en était écœurant même. Mais lorsque son esprit de dominant se faisait sentir, c'était une bonne manière d'extériorisé le tout. Mini-Draco était toujours serviable dans ces moments-là. Mais ce que ne comprenait pas le blond c'est que Mini-Draco n'arrêtait pas de se mettre au garde à vous seulement quand un brun aux yeux émeraudes étaient dans les parages.

Draco emmena donc le Serdaigle dans sa chambre ayant déjà une érection. Dès qu'il arriva dans sa chambre, son érection se fana et le blond maudit son mini-lui-même qui semblait ne pas avoir comprit le fonctionnement.

Jofrey s'était approché et Draco l'avait embrassé, sauvagement. Il cherchait sur les lèvres du jeune homme quelque chose, mais il ignorait quoi. Rien n'était satisfaisant. Il commença à déshabiller le Serdaigle, arrachant presque son uniforme scolaire, n'étant même pas excité un minimum. Jofrey s'activait sur lui, mais rien.

_« Pane ! Une putain de pane ! Cela ne m'est jamais arrivé. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à ressentir de désir pour ce mec, merde ! En plus c'est un excellent coup. Et merde ! Mini-Draco, lève toi immédiatement ! Salopard, sale traitre, pourquoi tu deviens un grand garçon quand il est l ... quand il faut pas et quand je te le demande tu veux pas ! Je te hais mini-Draco ! »_

Draco soupira de dépit, s'était impossible inconcevable. Son petit ne l'avait jamais lâché précédemment !

- Va t'en Jofrey ! Tu es un incapable. Tu n'arrives même pas à me faire bander un tout petit peu, c'est dire à quel point tu es médiocre.

Le jeune homme ouvrit sa bouche, stupéfait. Les larmes aux yeux il se leva et s'habilla. Pourtant les Serdaigles étaient des personnes intelligentes ! Ce jeune homme virait-il Poufsouffle tout d'un coup ?

_« Oui rejette la faute sur l'autre glandu. C'est juste parce que tu es un incompétent que tu dégages, hey ouais ! Ce n'est pas la faute de mini-Draco, c'est de la tienne. Tu es non-désirable, c'est con hein ? Tu as la larme à l'œil ? Dommage, bon déguerpis de ma chambre.»_

Draco ouvrit la porte, le jeune homme passa et le blond referma sa porte, ne voyant pas le regard amoureux et déçu de Jofrey avec qui il avait jouer. Jouer avec les sentiments étaient la pire des choses. Le blond ignorait encore à quel point tout cela pouvait détruire les Hommes et jusqu'où un homme blessé pouvait aller pour se venger.

Le blond s'assit sur son lit, vidant son esprit. Il ignora que c'est à ce moment là que Harry brisa la communication psychique. Draco porta ses mains à son visage, s'allongeant pour finalement repenser à la texture de la peau du dos du brun animagi. Il se souvenait le bien que cela lui avait fait. Un bien physique et psychique. Et il avait eu une douloureuse érection comme celle qu'il arborait en cet instant.

- Connard ! C'est pas vrai ! Je suis maudit ou quoi ?

Draco prit son oreiller pour essayer de s'étouffer avec, avant de se figer et de sortir un livre qu'il cachait et qui appartenait à sa mère. Il caressa le livre de sa paume, soupirant en ouvrant l'ouvrage. L'écriture fine de sa mère dansait sur les parchemins reliés qu'était le bouquin. Draco sourit en sortant une plume, écrivant sur un parchemin vierge : _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je sens un sentiment de malaise depuis que je suis sortis de la Grande Salle, Mère._

_Les fléreurs sont des animaux attachants et très jaloux. Tu devrais faire attention à tes fait et gestes mon ange._

Draco caressa l'inscription et fut heureux que sa mère soit sur l'autre livre, relié à celui-là qui lui offrait la possibilité de parler avec elle. Draco laissa sa plume tombé dans l'encrier avant de frotter sur le parchemin ses mots : _Cela veut dire que Potter a été jaloux que j'aille avec Jofrey ? Mais je ne vais pas dire au revoir à mes distractions pour lui !_

_Draco, les fléreurs pensent lorsque leur lié va " voir ailleurs " qu'ils sont de tellement mauvais compagnon que leur lié les quitte. Sachant que le lien fléreur-humain est changé à cause de la nature animal en amitié, il se pourrait que la vôtre reste telle qu'elle, un sentiment pur et fort._

Draco se figea. Il prit rageusement sa plume et écrivit : _Je n'aime pas Potter, Mère. Et je ne l'aimerais jamais._

_Et pourtant, si tu me parles de lui ainsi, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose qui te fais douté, n'est ce pas ?_

Le Serpentard soupira avant de grimacer et de répondre : _Je n'arrive plus à me distraire car une partie de moi n'est pas très coopérative alors qu'elle l'ait quand Potter est présent._

_C'est la preuve que j'ai raison mon ange. Le lien est différent et tu commences déjà à désirer ce pauvre Harry Potter qui après avoir défait le Lord Noir va devoir te supporter plus qu'il ne le fait déjà ! Je le plains sincèrement._

Draco rit avant de souhaiter une bonne journée à sa mère, des questions pleins la tête. Que devra-t-il donc faire ?

* * *

_Harry regarde Draco : Je veux pas de bisous magiques, ça marche pas !_

_Azloon : Draco, avez vous une réaction sur cette suite ?_

_Draco : Pourquoi tu veux pas de bisous magiques ?_

_Harry : Cela fonctionne pas !_

_Azloon : Mais ce n'est pas le sujet !_

_Harry & Draco : Mais on s'en fou de toi !_

_Azloon court jusqu'à Severus et saute dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin :   
_


End file.
